The Fifteenth Olympian
by Magique10
Summary: Kiara has come to live with her older brother sam and his fiance Emily. She seems like the same old bubbly Kiara who left for 'camp' when she was twelve. But what neither knows is that both of them are hiding a secret. One is a werewolf, while the other is the fifteenth olympian. Will they find out each other's secrets?
1. Chapter 1

I got off at the airport. Sam, my brother ( he's my half brother, but from my mortal side) and his fiance, Emily were supposed to pick me up. I had met Emily only about thrice. She was the sweetest person you could meet... and her cooking! it was to die for! I was a demigod so trust me when I say her food is to die for. I know when something is so good you can die for it.

Now with the titan war behind me, Chiron said its time for me to take rest. What he doesn't know is there is no rest for you when you're the fifteenth Olympian. Yup I'm a goddess(not that I've told anyone about it)

I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Kiara Olympian. Daughter of the Big three. Fifteenth Olympian, goddess of immortals, power and the elements. I know pretty big titles.

I know you must be thinking 'how can she be a daughter of all the big three?!' But you see, i'm just that unlucky. Instead of having just one of the big three as a parent ( that is unlucky enough if you ask me) i'm a daughter of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Don't ask me how that happened. I honestly do not know! ( this is especially for the Athena cabin. Ever since I was claimed they've been on my nerves about this.)

You see, if there's a monster within a ten mile radius, it will invariably find Percy or Nico or even Jason. Though not Thalia as she is now one of the Hunters. But, if there is a monster anywhere within the country, it WILL find me. I honestly thought now that i'm a goddess, all this will stop, but no! i'm still attacked by monsters every time I set foot out of Olympus.

I have all these new powers and all the gods think I may be the strongest goddess ever. Even stronger than Gaia! The 'powers ' part is quite cool. though the 'monsters' part quickly takes out the fun from everything.

Chiron thinks i'm trained enough and strong enough to kill any monsters. If only he knew! I'm a goddess now! The gods haven't told anyone about the fifteenth Olympian (me!). Though he does know about the two new additions to the Council. Hestia and Hades were given a place in the council. So now everyone thinks there are fourteen gods. I'm a quite closely guarded secret.

Now back to the topic of my going away. I am so exited! I haven't seen the outside world for two years now and i'm dying to go out. I missed Sam so much! I did email him a lot but i'm still seeing him after two years. I miss my loving, responsible, overprotective brother who would always get me out of trouble. Though at that time my trouble included misbehaving in school or getting lost in the forest. Now my troubles are more along the lines of the Minotaur trying to kill me or dracanea trying to kill me or Canadians(Lastrygonian giants) again, trying to kill me and the biggest problem...angry gods trying to kill each other. Or as close as you can come to 'killing' an immortal.

Anyway I was standing at the airport waiting for my brother to come pick me up. That boy is half an hour late! and i'm slowly and steadily getting angry and trust me it is not wise to make a goddess angry(especially when she is the most powerful Olympian AND she has just been attacked by a horde of dracanae.

After waiting for an hour more, I decided to just teleport myself outside the house just as I was stepping out of the airport, two boys came up to me. They were so huge, I _almost_ mistook them for Canadian giants. _ALMOST. _Before I could take out my staff (yes I have a staff as my symbol of power). Its gold with a gem on top. Hephaestus melted all the precious gems there are and put them together as one. This gem is immensely powerful and completely one of a kind. My staff rod has been made the same way only with different metals.

So, back to the point, I almost summoned my staff to fight them till I noticed they had smiles on their faces and not those cold, sneering kind of smiles that monsters who are here to kill you ( and very wrongly believe they can do you absolutely any harm) give you. They had warm ,welcoming smiles on their faces. Then I remembered Sam telling me about his friends and the picture he sent me. If I guessed right, they were Jacob and Seth.

And then I suddenly realized, that coward, Sam, was hiding from me! He knew I was going to go all freaky younger sister from him! I suddenly couldn't contain my giggles and burst out into full fledged laughter. The boys looked at me incredulously, well I can't blame them. Very few people are completely sane one moment and burst out laughing the next and mostly people who do this belong in the mental asylum.

After I got some control over my laughter, I walked right up to them. they seemed shocked! Though rightly so. Nobody would go right up to them. They were freakishly large. "hey!" I said. Waving them out of their stupor. "I'm Kiara. You're here to pick me up because my coward of a brother is too scared to face me as he is one and a half hour late, if i'm not mistaken." They looked at me surprised. Seth (or atleast I think it was Seth) opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say anything I quickly interrupted "Sam sent me a few photos while I was at camp" He smiled.

Both of them seemed very friendly and I felt right at home with them. "Lets get you home" Jacob said. He led the way to a rust old Rabbit. I seriously wished I could conjure up a car at that moment but thought better of it. Me being a god was supposed to be a secret. Blowing my cover on the first day here would not go too well with the gods. I hadn't been to Tarturus yet and I would like to keep it that way.

We were soon home. It was a pretty little cottage, nestled right at the edge of the woods. There was green everywhere, Grover would love it here! So would Percy actually. The sea was fairly close and so would Annabeth. There were tons of legends associated this place which she could look up. Nico would love it here too. It was gloomy 24/7 here. I was snapped out of my daydreams when I smelled the delicious smell cookies. My stomach grumbled. I hadn't had anything since before the flight. I was too busy killing dracanae during the flight to eat anything. I knew that the first class compartment shouldn't have me as the only passenger.

I rushed inside the house not waiting to even take my bags out of the car. I needed the food very badly!


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

_I rushed inside the house not waiting to even take my bags out of the car. I needed the food_

I burst through the door and then directly into the kitchen. Not bothering to introduce myself and ignoring the stares that the the eight unusually large boys were giving me. Any other time I would have squirmed under the attention, but you slowly get used to it when you're continuously giving verdicts to all powerful immortal beings when they are quarreling and very angry. Which is sadly always. This was actually Athena's job, but when I came to Olympus she was quite quick to push all the dirty work on the newbie. She _is_ very smart.

I burst into the kitchen making a poor Emily jump out of her bones. Hey! not my fault I was absolutely ravenous. Emily spotted me and broke into a smile. I could see the scar along her face very clearly. Supposedly a bear had mauled her while she was on a walk. Poor Emily having to live with a scar like this for the rest of her life. Though I had seen scars so much worse during the **II** titan war And during the giant war, this scar still surprised me. It didn't look like a scar that a bear would give you. More like a scar some kind of canine gave you. Trust me when I say I know what those scars look like. I have seen too many hellhound scars. I had one when I was a mortal . But, it went away as soon as I became an immortal. Actually, all my scars went away when I became n immortal.

As soon as she saw me, Emily broke into a smile. I'm sure she could see the hungry look in my eyes as she immediately took out a bowl and poured me some of the stew she was making. The stew tasted even more delicious than it smelled and thats saying a lot.

"Save some for me" a voice said from behind. I whipped around to see a smiling Sam standing behind me."I'll take care of you when I'm done with this, mister" I said between bites giving him my best death glare. Hades taught it to me when I was still a demigod.

I was pretty good back then as well, but now I have had a lot of time to work upon my glare. Surprisingly, when you're a goddess, you have quite a lot of spare time when you don't have to go for councils. I for one have to only check up on the different royal families, mortal and non-mortal and keep a control on the power they wield. There are ofcourse the different human governments and royal families and whatnot but besides this, there are the Volturi(vampire royalty), Lucians(werewolf royalty), Fae(faery royalty) and so on. Its a lot of fun actually. All of them are so scared of me, its hilarious, Whenever they know I am coming, they have their best ambience ready for me. Well, that's natural. Their biggest fear is, after all, being stripped of their power.

Sam shivered, well that was nothing new. Everyone(except ofcourse Hades himself) shivered when I gave them my death glare. Yup, I was that good!

I smiled widely seeing Sam go as white as a sheet. Emily looked at me, then looked at Sam's pale, shivering form and burst into hysterics.

All the boys and a girl trouped inside to see why Emily was laughing so much. I smiled at them. Sam had regained a bit of his composure. As soon as I was done , I looked back at Sam and gave him a cold, quite dangerous looking smile. The guys (and girl) looked at me and then looked at Sam just as Emily had done and burst out laughing. Sam started looking offended."Someone is very scared of their little sister!" Jake said between a fit of giggles. "And rightly so" I interjected and everyone again burst into laughter.

After everyone was done laughing, Emily shooed us and a very offended looking Sam out orf the kitchen door. I followed everyone into the sitting room. There were people everywhere. Some were perched on tabletops, some were crammed into chairs and some stood and some just sat on the ground due to the lack of space.

"Time for introductions!" Sam said from the corner where he was standing. I looked around the room. All the boys looked even bigger now that I was paying attention to them. Any demigod would have mistaken them for Canadian Giants. All of them were seriously muscled. There were about 6'2 each and I seriously suspected , some were even taller than that. Besides them, there were also three girls. One of them was very tall and beautiful. She was definitely a native. She looked about 20 or 21. The other two looked about 16 or 17 and looked completely out of place in this little gathering. I'm sure I looked out of place here too. But, the smiles on their faces said very clearly that they were completely at home here.

One of the two girls had bronze hair which hung in ringlets about her face. She was very beautiful with pale skin and a slight flush on cheeks as if she had just come from a long run. She wore clothes which were very expensive from the look of them. I suddenly remembered the endless shopping sprees Aphrodite took me on. She had thrown away all my old clothes except my camp half-blood T-shirt and even that I had to beg her to let me keep. The next few weeks were torturous. She spent all her time shopping for me or dressing me up. It was like I was her own personal barbie. Though I have to admit, I did look pretty good after she was done with me.

The other girl had coffee colored skin and big almond shaped eyes framed by long lashes. She was beautiful as well.

I looked at the way Jacob hovered over the bronze ringlet girl and Jared had the the coffee girl sitting on his lap. They were definitely together. The bronze ringlet one and Jacob and the coffee skin one and Jared. Jacob and Jared looked at the girls with such devotion, like Sam looked at Emily as if they were their world. I immediately started thinking of Nico. I missed him. He had made me come here, promising me he would visit. He said I needed a break from the mess we called our lives. If he only knew I was in it forever. For the rest of my _existence_ and not my life.

As soon as I got the chance, I was going to offer him immortality and tell him I was a goddess. I couldn't bear to think of loosing him.

Everyone was waiting for me to introduce myself I realized with a start. "Hey I'm Kiara." I sai with a smile. " I'm Sam's younger sister". Everyone looked at me and smiled. I already knew who the boys were. There was Colin, Brady, Seth, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Jake and Sam. I also already knew one of the girls, Leah. She was Seth's older sister. The native Quilete one. The bronze ringlet one was Renesmee, though everyone called her Nessie. The coffee skin on was Kim. And I was completely right. Renesmee and Jake were together and Kim ad Jared were together. They all beamed at me and I smiled back. I had a feeling , we were going to be great friends. That meant it was going to get even harder to keep my secret.

Now that I was settled, it was time to contact Nico, camp half-blood and home (Olympus). How was I going to get away from these people? And the worse thing was that, they seemed to have super hearing or something. One little mutter to myself, so low that even demigod ears wouldn't be able to pick up and all their eyes were upon me. Iris messaging is going to be hard.

**Hey! sorry this chapter was not that interesting. It was more a filler kind of chapter where everyone got to know each other. So that I can start my real story. And be nice! It is my first story. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously_

_One little mutter that even demigod ears wouldn't hear and their eyes were upon me._

I sat there in silence as all of them talked. They seemed like great friends. Friends who knew all of each others secrets. I had friends like that back at camp. They would never think of hiding anything from me. Though now I was supposed to keep a secret from them. How I hated keeping this secret!

_**Flashback**_

I ran after Brayne with the Cyclops just behind me. I had been on a camping trip when I had met Brayne. He had instantly realized I was a demigod. A very powerful one at that. I was 12 years old and my scent had started becoming stronger and stronger. But, I was lucky as even though I had a very strong scent, No monster had found or tried to kill me yet.

I got out of my tent To visit the washroom. The washroom ten was a little away from the sleeping tents. It was quite late and I should have asked someone to come with me. But, everyone was asleep after a long tiring day and I didn't want to wake anyone up.

I visited the washroom. But, just as I was coming out, I heard a roar. Something very tall, most probably a bear was attacking a boy who I soon realized was Brayne. Brayne always hung out at the end of our group and got out of most of the activities as he couldn't walk too well. He couldn't walk too well! I realized with a start. I thought of running to the tents and asking for help, but I realized it would be too late. He couldn't survive for such a long time. So, I made a decision. I picked up one of the iron rods kept besides the washroom tent and ran towards Brayne.

Seeing the monster up close, I was terrified. It looked like a rabid wolf, only so much bigger. His bloodshot red eyes turned towards me and it lunged. I froze. But, at the last minute, I twisted out of the way and back-flipped over the length of its body. How had I done that? I was terrible at gymnastics or any type of sport for that matter. The rabid wolf turned back towards me and opening its jaw wide to reveal rows upon rows of sharp teeth, which could easily tear me apart, it attacked again. This time, I quickly side stepped and brought my rod down heavily upon his head. It stopped for a few seconds due to the dizziness.

Then, turning to me again, it jumped. Suddenly, it stopped midair as if something was holding it back and fell down heavily on the ground. I slowly turned around to see Brayne playing on his panpipes. It was a hauntingly beautiful sound and I realized with a start that as he played the pipes, slowly and steadily, vines were beginning to grow around the wolf's legs and they steadily continued growing till they almost completely covered the wolf.

Then, Brayne took out _a_ _sword?_ and stabbed the animal in the heart. The wolf exploded into gold dust. I was frozen with shock. What was that creature and why was it here? And why did Brayne have a sword? And when did I become so athletic?!

Brayne slowly turned around to face me. The sword was gone. He beckoned me to follow him. I did as I was told. I was in too much shock to do anything else anyway. He took me to a small clearing in the woods. He sat down on a log and signaled me to do the same. I sat down besides him. I couldn't contain it any longer. All my questions came out like a torrent. Brayne listened to me quietly and then proceeded to explain everything. What I was. How it was not safe for me out here and that the name of the monster who had attacked us was a hellhound.

I slowly registered everything he had to say. At the end of his explanation, he slowly took off his legs. Like literally pulled them up. On closer inspection, I realized they were made of rubber. But, what was even weirder was that under the fake legs he had the feet of a goat!

The next day we set out for camp half-blood. After being attacked by about a dozen dracanae, a few empousai and some more hellhounds, we reached camp half-blood with a cyclops chasing us. Just the next day, I was claimed by Poseidon. I remembered Percy's face .He had looked so surprised, but the confusion was soon replaced by happiness as now he didn't have to sit alone at his table. A few days after that at the campfire, I was claimed by Hades. Everyone looked so surprised. A few days after being claimed by Hades. I was claimed by Zeus as well. Everyone was shocked. How could I be a daughter of all the three gods? The Athena cabin was in a state of uproar till Zeus, Poseidon and Hades themselves came and told everyone to calm down.

Things soon went back to normal, well, as normal as things could get at camp. We played capture the flag. I was on team Athena and naturally, we won. Then there were the two great wars, I was made a goddess and I came back to La Push.

I missed Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, the Stoll brothers and everyone else. They were my best friends.

_**End of flashback**_

I looked at all of them. Cramped together in the sitting room, chatting and laughing happily and I looked forward to getting close to them.

**Hey! hope you liked this chapter. I promise it will grow more interesting as we proceed, I have a great lot decided. A few more chapters and I will drop the bomb on you. Hopefully, you'll love it! Review! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously_

_I looked at them. Cramped together in the living room and I looked forward to getting close to them_

Shit! in all the excitement, I completely forgot to check up on the Volturi. I am a useless goddess! One job and I messed it up as well. That is classic me. How forgetful!

I was so busy scolding myself, that I didn't see the shadows grouping together and Nico stepping out. "Hello sunshine!" he exclaimed and I swear I leapt atleast fifty feet in the air. I whipped around to see Nico standing there with a goofy grin on his face. "Hey! atleast say hello to your favorite brother!" I looked at him standing there for a few second and then I ran towards him and flung myself on him, tackling into as bear hug. "Nico!" I practically screamed into his ear.

Then suddenly I remembered that there were people downstairs and shut up. "What?" Nico asked looking worried. "We're not the only ones in this house silly" I told him . "We're not?" he said sarcastically. I mocked punched him. "Hey! what was that for?" he asked rubbing his shoulder where I had punched him. "You were the one who screamed". And then I suddenly remembered I had screamed. Stupid me. How was I possibly going to explain that?

"So why are you here?" I asked him. "Can't an older brother just check up on his younger sister?" he asked looking offended. "A normal brother can" I retaliated. "and we, sadly, do not fit into that category.'. "Had any fun?" he asked me suddenly, grinning. This immediately made the mood lighter. "Lot and lots of it" I replied. "You won't believe how many you can find in a practically non-existent place when you're me." I said laughing.

Suddenly I heard the sound of shuffling feet downstairs. They were evidently coming towards my room. I looked at Nico. He had definitely heard the voice. He grinned at me and dived into the shadows. I watched him go and rushed into the toilet. The very minute I entered the bathroom, someone knocked on the door."In the toilet!" I yelled . Whoever was outside turned and apparently walked down the stairs as after a few minutes, the stairs creaked. I quickly brushed my teeth, had a bath, combed my hear and put on few of the clothes Aphrodite had packed for me.

I hardly cared what I put on but I would always look good. First because I was a goddess and secondly because Aphrodite had packed my clothes in such a way that everything went with everything, but not even a single piece of clothing was even remotely similar to the next. That goddess had serious skills.

After I rushed down the stairs, I directly made a beeline towards the kitchen. Everyone gave me cautious looks. Stupid super hearing! Ofcourse they had me. I'm sure everyone within a distance of ten miles had heard me. Why did I have to scream so loudly?!

I acted as if I didn't see their stares and started eating the toast and eggs that Emily gave me hungrily. But I still felt weak. I dismissed it in the morning thinking it was because I had just woken up. And then it hit me. Ambrosia and Nectar. I had to have my Ambrosia and Nectar. I guess I still hadn't gotten the godly habits.

I ate my food quickly and went into the sitting room. I curled up in an armchair with my book. Soon all the boys trouped in with Leah and Emily. "Where are Renesmee and Kim?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "Home" Jacob and Jared chorused , then looked at each other and started laughing. Everyone looked at them in amusement. After about five minutes of watching the two of them laugh, everybody slowly started joining in till the whole room was on hysterics.

After about fifteen minutes of continuous laughing, Seth looked at me and asked, "so, who's Nico?" Everybody was looking at me. All traces of laughter disappeared from my face. Should I tell them? I decided not to. I didn't want all of them in danger because of me. They were already my family.

"who's Nico?" I asked looking really confused. "You screamed his name in the morning" Seth said looking at me inquisitively. "I...er...I didn't...scream." I said. Very smooth Kiara. Everyone looked at me questioningly. I turned back to my book. After ten minutes of reading, they were still staring at me. Hadn't anyone taught them staring at people was rude? By the way they were staring at me, I guess not.

At last, I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and kept my book away. Then I turned to Sam "I'm going for...a walk?" it came out more as a question than as an answer. Then, I turned and left, leaving them staring at her back.

As soon as I left, the cottage exploded into hushed whispers. They all knew I was lying about not screaming. They had all heard me and the thump afterwards, when I tackled Nico into a bear hug and we both fell on the floor.

I needed a break from this pretense. I decided to go to the little clearing Hermes had told me about and train with my staff. I still had to find out all that it could do. Maybe, if I was lucky, A few hellhounds would attack me.

Suddenly, my stomach growled. Ugh! why now? of all the time in the world, I had to get hungry right now. I turned back towards the house and opened the door;. The whole house became silent as soon as the door opened. If I had any doubt about who they were talking about, it was cleared right now. Yup, They were definitely talking about me.

I went right past them and up the stairs to my room. I pulled out my supplies bag from my cupboard. And looked in it for my packet of ambrosia and my flask of nectar. I filled the glass by my bedside with nectar and took out a few squares of ambrosia. I took these in my hands and ran down the stairs. I sat down on the porch, slowly nibbling the ambrosia squares and sipping the nectar.

Just then all of the boys walked out. Leah and Emily must have been doing something inside. Embry saw me eating the squares. "Whats that you're eating?"he asked looking at the food in my hand. I started laughing. He looked at me as if I had grown a second head or something. I quickly checked my neck. You never know which god was in the mood to prank you."What?" he asked me looking completely confused. "How come you boys are always hungry?" I asked him between giggles. "Hey! not my fault I have a large appetite!" "Anyway, whats that you're eating?" he asked again. "Ambrosia and nectar." I replied. "As in the food of the gods?"Sam asked from behind me. "yup." I replied. "I'm a greek godess." I said. They all began laughing. "Yeah right!" someone said from somewhere behind. I think it was Jake. Everyone began laughing. I joined in as well. Only, for different reasons. Oh the ironity of it.

**Hey there! nxt chapter's gonna be her meeting the Volturi. Hopefully, it will be as funny as I want it to be.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously_

_Everybody laughed. I joined in as well. Only for different reasons. Oh the ironity of it._

I swept into the Volturi main hall my cloak billowing out behind me. Whenever I made any of these surprise visits I made it a point to look grand. Ok!...ok!... Aphrodite made it a point that I looked grand. This time, she had made me wear a midnight blue gown. It was close fitting and hugged my form, trailing off at the end. It had diamonds encrusted on the neckline and they tapered out over the length of the dress. On this gown, I wore a red and black velvet cloak. The cloak was read from the inside and black from the outside. My hair was piled up in an elegant but kind of messy bun on top of my head.

I (naturally, as Aphrodite had made me up) looked beautiful. I radiated with beauty. Thats what everybody said anyway, and I had to agree. Aphrodite was too good at this. Well, she was the goddess of beauty, but still.

I swept into the main Volturi hall. Everybody was discussions something in hushed voices. Actually, they always spoke in hushed voices. Having 'super hearing' they did not exactly have to speak aloud. Like, ever.

As soon as I entered the hall, all eyes turned towards me and the hall subsided into eerie silence. Nobody made a sound. They all just stood still looking at me.

"Hello there!" I said quite cheerfully. I had grown to accept people fighting and quarrelling all the time. The Quiletes or the Olympians, ever staying quiet was quite a rare occurrence. IF it ever happened. I liked silence sometimes. But, this much silence made me slightly uncomfortable.

"You actually thought I wasn't going to come didn't you?" I said with a smirk, looking directly into Aro's eyes. He flinched, only slightly, but I saw it quite clearly. He was scared of me. Very scared. Well, he should be. He hasn't had a superior in a long time. And, I am so much more powerful than him.

"I don't shirk my responsibilities like _some_ gods." I said. The sky rumbled and lightning flashed. It was a completely clear day so quite a few mortals must have looked at the sky. Most of the vampires were shaking with fright. I looked at them and the corners of my mouth turned up in a smile.

"Hey! stop getting angry on the slightest things." I said, looking up at the ceiling. "Do you even know how many mortals have died because _you_ forgot to give rain to almost the whole of western civilization?!" The thunder immediately stopped. "Now who's arguing?" I said to myself.

Now the boring part of the job. "I want everyone from the household here in the next...thirty seconds." I ordered not even bothering to look at Aro. Then, I conjured a chair and sat down. These vampires didn't even know how to treat a goddess.

I watched as the vampires zipped to the main hall from every part of the castle AND every part of Volterra. Everyone was assembled in the main hall within thirty seconds. Even the wives were here. Well. they had to be. Who said they had a choice, or actually, absolutely any say in this matter? After all, my word was law here.

I sat as the members of the Volturi household came up to my chair turn by turn and I touched each of their hands. Sensing and assessing the level of power each of them wielded. The level of power Aro wielded, I noticed, had increased. But, it was only very slight and I didn't really pay too much attention to it. The power of the Volturi household, much to my happiness was under control. I hate doing damage control. It is the most BORING! thing ever.

I quickly finished my work in Volterra and flashed to Olympus. I gave a report of the power level of each of the ruling households I had visited over the month and the Volturi who I had visited just now and flashed into the middle of the jungle in Forks.

Work done at last. Now I have a few days of rest. I quickly navigated my way back towards the cottage. I entered the cottage only to find a group of very worried looking teenagers sitting over the table. Sam was standing at the head of the table with Emily sitting beside him. I couldn't see Kim or Emily anywhere so I guessed they must have gone home All of them were wearing very serious expressions as if something had gone very wrong.

Sam was saying something to everybody else and everyone was listening very attentively. I just caught a few words. "There's a very powerful being somewhere around here and I have a feeling that whoever it is is even more powerful than any of us. Including the vampires." there were murmurs of "yes" and "I sensed it as well" around the table.

I had a sudden urge to laugh. Ofcourse I was powerful and ofcourse they could sense me. And then it hit me. They were supposed to be mortals. They were not supposed to be able to _sense_ me. I was not supposed to be like this. Why can't I have just a moment's rest? But, whatever, I was going to find out their secret. Sooner or later. Though it is more likely that it'll be sooner.

Just then, I heard a slight rustling in the trees and I could smell the ocean. I stepped out of the house to limit destruction to only a particular area. I was hoping it was Percy, but you could never be too cautious when you're a goddess or a demigod for that matter. I stood outside for a while, but nothing came out. I was almost going to summon my staff when out of the thickets stumbled my doofus brother. His hair was sticking out and his shirt was very dirty. Well, that was how Percy was.

He spotted me and just stood there grinning like an idiot. Yup, that was definitely Percy. I ran towards him and jumped on him. "Percy!" I squealed as I hugged him. "Need...to...breathe" he gasped after a few minutes of me hugging him. I grinned sheepishly and let him go.

Sam and the others were standing in the doorway looking at me. No wonder. I did make a lot of noise. But I think even if we had spoken in whispers they would have heard. Freaky super hearing. Some of them looked amused, but Sam looked shocked. Ooh! my big brother thought Percy was my boyfriend. Percy...my boyfriend, the thought only made me want to burst into hysterics.

It was a mystery how Annabeth put up with him. That girl was seriously talented. I saw Percy looking at the boys. "Canadians?" he whispered to me. I shook my head. "Quiletes" I sighed. I was sure they had heard every word we had said. I wasn't going to have that conversation here. I'm sure Percy understood that I didn't talk about it now by the look I gave him as he didn't pursue the matter further.

I turned towards Sam. "I'm being rude" I said. "This is Percy" I said motioning towards where Percy was standing besides me. He was holding my hand tightly.

I'm sure Sam noticed that as he grew tense. "my older brother." I then said looking at Sam. His expression was priceless. Well, actually, all their expressions were priceless. "Sam is only my half brother you know?" I said. Stressing on the half. Percy raised a single eyebrow at me. Something he had learned from Annabeth. "well, Percy, this is Sam. Again, my older brother." Percy took this in better spirit "Hi" he said introducing himself to everyone again. Everybody introduced themselves.

Just then, Emily walked out. Walked out "Food's ready!" she said. Everyone rushed inside. All the trivialities forgotten. I tugged Percy inside behind me and got him something to eat and a place to sit.

We sat alone in a little corner. Percy was just about to open his mouth. To ask about why his instincts told him to run when he was around my brother and his friends and why they were so big no doubt. "Later" I mouthed before he could say anything and disclose our secret. Percy was a pro at that after all. I watched as everybody ate, in silence.

**Hoped you liked this chapter! I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously_

_Percy was a pro at this after all. I watched as everybody ate, in silence_

I was going to find out what these people were hiding. Though, to tell you the truth, I'm not really good at being tactful and getting answers without the other party realizing I had gotten them. That is Annabeth's forte. My style is more... How can you put it?...Flamboyant.

Actually, to tell you the truth, I'm not used to not knowing something since I became a goddess.. You know, the gods know everything deal. Well, long story short, we know everything and that means I know everything. And I'm rubbish at getting answers secretively.

I thought of calling up Annabeth, but then quickly discarded the idea. I had convinced Thalia that I was not dumb with a lot of difficulty (It included killing Medusa) and calling Annabeth on such a trivial matter would be embarrassing. Especially if Annabeth told Thalia, which she would surely do.

So I guess I'm alone on this matter. all these thoughts were going through my head as I walked through the forest. Back from First Beach. When I had told Sam that I was going to see Percy off, he had insisted on dropping us murmuring something about how it was dangerous for me to walk alone in the woods and how I could get hurt. Percy had almost burst into guffaws at this. But, a very stern look from me had kept him quiet. He had quickly disguised the one giggle that had left him into a cough.

Sam looked at us incredulously. Even though Percy had tried his best, he was quite useless at acting. I was sure Sam had easily been able to see through the hoax. Sam had left us at the airport and gone off somewhere, telling me somebody would come to pick me up. I was not a baby!

And so, me and Percy had to walk all the way to First Beach where I saw Percy off and at the moment I was walking back towards the cottage. As soon as I reached the house, I heard murmurs coming from inside the house. I entered the house to find a very worried group of people gathered around the dining table, talking about something in hushed voices. They had forgotten about me! I had an outstanding older brother, didn't I?

I crept out behind them, using some of my godly power so that they wouldn't hear and stood behind them silently, listening to their whole conversation.

"We need to increase our patrols." Paul said in a hushed voice, There were murmurs of agreement around the table. "I agree" Sam said in a voice full of authority. "We need to find the source of all that power" Embry said. "There wasn't so much power in one place even during the battle!" Jacob said. "Almost battle" Seth corrected.

Wait! these guys had been in a battle. Okay, 'almost battle", but still, a battle! Is it a sin for me to lead even a semi-normal life?! I already had enough on my plate without a supernatural brother as well.

Quil said something that I didn't quite catch. Everybody agreed and I couldn't take it anymore. Not exactly my fault I hated being in the dark, is it? "I agree as well" I said out loud and everyone jumped atleast ten feet in the air and I am not exaggerating! Well, maybe a little. They froze for a moment and then slowly turned around. "How long have you been her?" Sam asked cautiously. "Ever since Paul said that you need to increase 'patrols' whatever that means. "So you heard the power part as well?" Sam asked "And the battle, sorry 'almost battle' part."

"Kiara Olympian! don't you know those are bad manners." Sam exploded. He was clearly very worried. He only exploded like this when he was very... very worried. "Says the one who forgot to pick his younger sister up from the airport!" I said in a deadly calm voice.

Actually, it was good that he hadn't come to pick me up. He would have found nobody there. I had forgotten that I was supposed to be there till this moment. "I waited there for god knows how much time!" Sam turned a bright red. The sides of my lip twitched into a smile seeing this.

"She needs to know" Jacob suddenly said. There were murmurs of agreement from everyone but Sam. "she lives in your freaking house Sam!" Jacob said. "Language Jacob!" Emily said from the doorway. She was carrying a huge tray of delicious looking muffins. Then she turned towards Sam" She does need to know" she said in a very calm voice. "But..." Sam started to say. "No buts Samuel" Emily interrupted him. "Everyone has agreed to this." Sam gave up. "Whipped" Paul murmured under his breath. Sam sent him a glare that all my three dads would almost have been proud of.

Sam huffed, but gave in. Then he turned towards me with a very serious expression. "You know the legends, right Ki?'"Yes..." urging him to go on. "Well, they are all true and all of us here are shape shifters." he said all this so fast that I almost didn't catch what he was saying. Everything quickly registered in my head. Why they were talking about extra patrols and how they could 'sense' my power.

I scrambled about my brain trying to think of a reaction that somebody who had not lived with the supernatural for practically their whole lives would give.

"I need to tell you something too." I said at last. "I don't believe you." the exact words I had given Brayne when he had told me I was a half-blood. Those were good days. Everybody was still alive then.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me" Sam said with a bit of smugness in his tone. "Let's go outside" "What does going outside have to do with all this?" I questioned, though I knew it a bit too well. He was going to shift. I had seen Frank do it a lot of times. The only difference was that Frank could change into any animal while my brother and his friend could change into one. And when Frank shifted, he shifted with his clothes on, while, if the legends were correct, the boys had to undress before shifted or their clothes would get reduced to bits of cloth.

Sam led me outside. Then, he took off his shirt. And, concentrating, burst into an immense black wolf. Great! my older brother who I thought was _mortal_ could turn into an extra large dog. Great. Just great.

I tied to look as surprised as I could and by the looks on the boys faces, I succeeded. I was surprised at this. Like Thalia, Nico and Perce, I stunk at acting. That was one thing that hadn't changed.

Sam then went into the woods and came out quite human with his clothes on and a smug grin on his face . "Now do you believe me?" he asked with a grin. I simply nodded knowing if I opened my mouth I would surely say something stupid.

I stood there staring at Sam for a few minutes and then turned and briskly walking into the house, collapsed on a couch. "Great! Just great!" I murmured to myself. " Last attempt at normal, thrown out of the window." Apparently, the boys heard me as they came in with quizzical expressions on their faces. I didn't pay any attention to them, but at last getting tired of the silence, I looked up and said, "So, you're all wolves, huh?" Their faces immediately burst into grins again."Whats your story?" I asked and then they proceeded to tell me a story which should be converted into books. (insert twilight, new moon, eclipse and breaking dawn).

**Hey! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. Exam season going on. Hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously_

_"So, you're all wolves, huh?" Their faces immediately burst into grins again."Whats your story?" I asked and then they proceeded to tell me a story which should be converted into books. (insert twilight, new moon, eclipse and breaking dawn)._

I stared at their faces in shock. They had quite a great life story, though I kept on thinking they were missing something. The story wasn't really complete. And, the legends said the so called protectors of the tribe only phased when there were cold ones, that is vampires, nearby.

Well, I had to admit. Their story was pretty great. It was almost as good a story as mine or Percy's or Nico's or Thalia's or Annabeth's. There are so many more names. Jason, Piper, Leo, Silena... maybe I should stop now. Anyway, it was a really good story. Hell, maybe it was almost as good as Luke's life story. Hey! I know Luke was evil, but he had a pretty awesome life story. You got to admit that. Not everybody has a half psychic mother, tries to steal Zeus's master bolt and start a war between the gods, Let Kronos use their body and then...kill themselves. That _is_ a pretty awesome life story.

Somebody cleared their throat. I looked up. "Well, I know it is a lot to take in, but, can we please go?" Jacob said. I looked at him surprised. We were supposed to be going somewhere? I didn't know that we were supposed to be going somewhere.

"We are going somewhere?" I asked Jacob. "I didn't tell you?" Jacob looked at me, his mouth twisted into a frown. "Nope, you did not" I replied. "We are going to the Cullen's place for lunch." Jacob said with a coy smile, as if there was some big joke. "Nessie's family?" I asked him. "Yup" he replied. Still smiling in that coy way.

I looked at him quizzically then stood up and turned towards the stairs."Where are you going?" he asked me. As if that was a big mystery. "To get ready" I said as if it were obvious. Which it was. "why do you need to get ready?" he asked. I looked at him. Then motioning to the stained pajamas I was wearing I said, "I can't exactly go anywhere out in this!" I exclaimed and without waiting for an answer, I rushed up the stairs, two at a time.

I quickly changed into one of the dresses that Aphrodite had packed for me and rushed down the stairs, using a little of my power to make myself look clean and beautiful. Being a goddess made all this a bit easier.

I got into Jake's Rabbit. He was very proud of it as he had made it himself. That boy was quite good with his hands. He could have easily been mistaken for a son of Hephaestus.

Due to Jacob's crazy driving, he drove like a mellower version of Ares, which is plenty scary, we didn't' take too much time to reach the Cullen's house. It was more of a mansion. It reminded me a bit of the villa Poseidon had gotten made for me and Percy on the beach. Only, this house was not on the beach.

We rang the bell. A very beautiful woman with caramel colored hair opened the door. She had big, warm golden eyes and a sort of homely feel around her. Like Hestia. She led us to a very big and open drawing room. I must have been made so big by knocking down all the walls in between.

In the room, stood seven teenagers and a man. The man's name was Carlisle. The teenagers ere Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, jasper, Alice and, ofcourse, Renesmee.

As soon as he saw Renemee, Jake immediately went to stand besides her. Renesmee smiled. There were polite hellos all around the room. The atmosphere was too stiff for my liking. Everyone was so polite. On Olympus, 'polite' was usually thrown out of the window.

I looked at each of the Cullens in turn. All of them were perfect. They were all beautiful. Too beautiful actually, for humans. Blessed by Aphrodite I thought and let go of the doubt. All of them had the same golden eyes, thought they were nothing alike. Only the blondes, Rosalie and Jasper were alike.

Then, I remembered what Jacob had old me. All of the siblings had been adopted. Only Jasper and Rosalie were real siblings. Twins actually. Esme and Carlisle must be very charitable people to take in so many children in.

All of us stared at each other for some time. Actually, all of them stared at me for some time. I couldn't take it anymore after some time and I wrenched my gaze away from theirs and let my eyes travel over the whole room. My eyes at last came to rest on the piano. It was so beautiful. I hadn't played in quite a long time. I had learned from the Apollo children at camp. I was nowhere near as good as them, but I still loved to play.

Carlisle saw me looking at the piano."You play?" he asked gently. "Sometimes" I replied looking at him."You want to try?" Carlisle asked. "Can I?" I asked eagerly. "You should ask Edward" he said looking at his son. "Its his piano after all."I looked at Edward questioningly. "Sure, go ahead" he said looking at me.

I walked a bit shakily towards the piano and sat on the stool. I took a deep breath and started playing the tune that Beckendorf had written for Silena. after I came to the end of that tune, I gently merged the tune with the tune made in honor of those who lost their lives in the battle of Manhattan.

At the end of the tune, a single tear fell down my cheek. Silena had been my best friend. She had helped me realize who I really was and then she had been taken away from me. Beckendorf had been one of my closest friends at camp. I had always been great at breaking things. That is how we had become friends. I missed all of them so much. I missed everyone who had lost their lives in the battle of Manhattan.

I turn to face the Cullens and Jacob. They were all looking at me in awe and Renesmee was crying a bit."That was beautiful." Esme said, breaking the silence. "I know" I replied. "My friend Beckendorf wrote it for my best friend and his girlfriend Silena." "Could you tell them it was so beautiful from my side?" asked Rosalie. "Thats impossible." I told hr. "Why is it impossible?" Alice asked. "They are both dead." I told them ."Beckendorf was in a shipwreck..." I began slowly. "and Silena died of a broken heart." I finished. "They were my best friends" I said in a whisper.

**Hey! sorry that I couldn't update for such a long time. Sorry, but the next few posts will be slow as exams are going and mom said she will ban my computer if I don't study .**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously_

_"They were my best friends" I said in a whisper_

* * *

All of them looked at me pityingly, as if they had heard what I had said. It was creepy, but it was also impossible. No mortal could have heard what I had said. Or could they?

We quickly finished lunch. None of the Cullens seemed to be eating. Only Renesmee, Jacob and me ate. All of them said they had already eaten, which was quite weird.

I looked at Jacob. I still hadn't gotten used to the speed at which the guys ate. I was quite sure that a dinosaur ate less than them. It seemed that there was no end to their stomachs. I knew that boy's stomachs were bottomless pits from experience. Every single boy at camp ate as if there was no tomorrow, which is justified actually. When you are a demigod, you can't be too sure that there _is _a tomorrow. But, I had never seen anybody who could eat as much as my brother and his friends. I was quite sure that even full grown male Cyclops did not eat as much as they did. I was impossible!

Suddenly. Edward chuckled. I turned towards him in surprise. Please tell me that I hadn't zoned out again! I used to do it often enough at camp. I really did not need to do it now.

Suddenly, I noticed that I was the only one who was looking at him surprised. All the others were looking at him with an accusing glance. As if he had just made a very big mistake. Once gain I felt that I was being kept out of something.

Well, I already knew of my brother and his friends being werewolves. Sorry, shape shifters. Athena had told me about a million times that they were werewolves. Not shape shifters. But I still slipped quite often. Though werewolf was a better name. After all they were very large wolves. Granted that they were very different from the actual werewolves, but there was no harm in calling them werewolves.

Lunch was soon over. I did not eat much And at the rate and speed Jacob was eating, it was really surprising that we did not finish much sooner. I guess Jacob wanted to stay with Renemee a bit longer, that is why the dragging out of the lunch. Though I didn't mind. All the Cullens were very sweet and made me very comfortable.

After lunch, Jacob took Renemee outside for something. Much to the discomfort and anger of all the Cullen males except for Carlisle.

I chatted with Jasper a lot as he seemed to know a lot about the world war. The war due to which I was not supposed to be born. The war due to which my birth was a crime. Though one thing was good this time. As I was a daughter of all the big three, none of them ever tried to kill me and none of them hated me.

Jasper was really good at narrating stories. He told the stories as if he had been there. I had always wanted to know about the world war, but it was quite a sore subject for my dads as they lost so many sons and daughters in that war. Even all the demigods avoided the subject. You have to admit though. It wasn't exactly the happiest of all incidents.

After Jacob and Renesmee came back from god knows what they were doing ... wait! If god knows, shouldn't I know?...er...er...actually, I ...don't exactly want to know what they were doing and what took them so long. _That_ was purely Aphro. I wasn't exactly a very big romantic and those times that Aphro insisted on makeovers and those girly movie marathons, were the worst moments of my existence, ever. Though I usually did decline... What?! Not my fault! Aphro can be very persuasive. One time she even got Athena to come!

Soon, we were on our way back home in Jacob's Rabbit. The ride was a quiet one. This was obviously due to the fact that Jacob was daydreaming about Renesmee and whatever they had been doing alone when they were outside.

We reached back home pretty quickly, though while coming back, the speed was so much slower than while we were going _to_ the Cullen's place.

As soon as we reached, I jumped out of the car, burst through the door and spread out on the couch. All this was accompanied by a lot of noise. Emily came out of the kitchen, startled by the sound. I looked up at her and smiled.

"So, how was lunch with the Cullens?" she asked, smiling. "The food was delicious." I told her. "And all of them were very warm, friendly and welcoming." Her smile grew even wider. I smiled back at her and continued, " Jasper also told me a few war stories." I finished. "He tells those stories very well doesn't he?" she said looking at me."Yup. He does. It is almost like he was there when he story happened." at this comment, the sides of Emily's mouth twitched into a smile. Now I was sure they were hiding something else as well.

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT! Please Read!**

**Sorry this chapter is short, but exams are going out and I don't exactly have time to write the chapters. And I am soooooo sooorrrryyy that I didn't' t submit the chapter quicker. Anyway, I was thinking of having one of the wolves imprint on her What do you think? REVIEW and tell me. I f you have any ideas or suggestions for the story, please do share as well. I Love getting suggestions and ideas. PLEASE REVIEW! And as I have 27 follows. I expect 27 more reviews before I submit the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously_

_"Yup. He does. It is almost like he was there when the story happened." at this comment, the sides of Emily's mouth twitched into a smile. Now I was sure they were hiding something else as well_

Sam P.O.V

**(A.N: Surprised right? I was as well when I thought of writing this as it was supposed to be in Kiara's P.O.V. throughout)**

I looked a Kiara talking to the guys while sitting on the couch munching on a bag of chips. I wondered where she had found the bag, As usually any food item that comes through the doors doesn't last very long. Especially when it is a bag of chips.

I looked at my younger sister laughing at something Paul had said. Her long black hair was billowing out behind her and her violet eyes twinkling.

I had been ecstatic when I had gotten the message that she was coming back to La Push. After all I was seeing my younger sister after two years!

Kiara was almost the same that she was when she had left for camp. Bubbly and friendly. But, the important word here is _almost_. She was _almost_ the same. This time, she was so much more cautious. Whenever she said something, she seemed to choose the words with extreme caution. Nobody else noticed this but me. Well, nobody else had grown up with her and nobody else was her older brother.

Kiara seemed to disappear a lot. One moment she would be talking to us. Laughing and chatting away happily and the next moment, she would suddenly become tense and run into the house. Even the guys had noticed this. At first this happened very few times, but nowadays, it was becoming more and more frequent. And, whenever we went to check on her when she ran into the house suddenly like this, she was never there.

All this was very odd. It seemed like she was hiding something.

Another thing that all of us had noticed was that when we told her we were werewolves, she took all this very calmly. Too calmly actually. It was as if she was used to people around her turning into giant wolves. It was too weird.

Whenever any of us tried to talk to her about her life the past two years and the camp she was staying at, she would immediately get wary. She would answer, but the answers were always vague. As if she did not want us to know what she had been doing the last two years.

Even her other brother. I still hadn't gotten over the fact that she had another brother. She had told me that she had quite a lot on her father's side. That didn't make taking all this in any easier.

I had always known that we had different fathers, but I had never really given it too much thought and now finding her so close to the other part of the family was very hard to accept.

Especially because she seemed more comfortable around that Percy guy. When he was here, they had been continuously talking in hushed tones. When I had tried to listen in on what they were saying, they seemed to be talking in a different language. When I had confronted her on this when the Percy boy had left, she had been very angry that I had tried to listen in on her conversations.

Nevertheless, with a lot of persuasion on my part, she had told me that they had been talking in Greek. Apparently her father was Greek and all her brothers and sisters spoke Greek. Hence, she had had to learn Greek.

The explanation was quite simple and not hard to believe at all, bit the way she explained all this made me think that she was hiding something. And anyway, if the explanation was so simple, why had she hesitated before giving me an answer?

Plus, when I had told her that I had listened in on her conversation, she had been angry, very angry, but along with that she had also been frantic and panicked as if something very very bad had happened. But, when I had told her that they had been talking in a different language, she had given a sigh of relief and realizing what she had done, had quickly disguised this into a cough. But, it was very easy to notice that this had been a sigh of relief and not a cough. I guess she was still not a very good actress. That was something about her that hadn't changed during her stay at the camp.

I was deep in thought when suddenly, I heard Seth call me from the forest. I quickly turned and ran towards the trees. As soon as I hit the tree line, I phased. I was met with the excited minds of Collin, Seth and Embry. All three of them were literally jumping with excitement. I got them to calm down and then asked Seth what happened as he was the one who had actually called me.

In his mind I saw the large bull and how it had ran away on seeing them. Seth also told me that this animal, or creature, or whatever it was gave off a similar kind of power as to that we had been finding throughout the forest the last few weeks. The only difference was that this power seemed evil unlike the other power and this power was weaker. Much weaker.

I ordered everyone to search the forest for the monster, whatever it was. We searched everywhere, throughout the forest, but the monster seemed to have vanished into thin air. We couldn't find a single trace of the monster. Well, we did find the footprints and we found claw marks and punch marks on a few of the trees, but apart from that, the monster may just not have existed.

We had lost track of time looking for the monster and when we decided to go back home, it was quite late. We decided to look for the monster again tomorrow. Maybe it would come back. We had to be on the alert.

From the punch and claw marks we found, it was quite a ferocious and a very strong and large beast. You could never be too careful.

All of us split paths and went our own ways. When I reached the cottage, I saw the light in the kitchen. I sighed. Emily was up. Waiting for me no doubt. I had told her so many time that she did not need to do this. She had to have her sleep. As if she was going to listen.

I was about to walk into the house into the house when I noticed that the light in Kiara's room was on as well. What was Kiara doing up so late? She was supposed to be asleep right now. I went near her window. It seemed as if she was talking to someone in whispers. Then she said something very urgently and the light in her room went off. Well, talk about weird.

I went in the kitchen to be met by an asleep Emily. She was fast asleep on the dining table and besides her was a plate of food. I smiled at the side and then went up to the table. I gingerly picked Emily up and carrying her to our room, laid her on the bed and covered her with a quilt.

I went to the table and ate the food that Emily had left for me. The food was cold, but it was tasty nevertheless. Then I switched off all the lights and went to sleep, thinking about the secret Kiara could be hiding.

**The last chapter was too short and not worth asking anything in return. So, I uploaded this next chapter as soon as possible. So...what do you think? Please tell me if you want one of the wolves to imprint on Kiara and tell me which one. Always open to any suggestions. And remember 27 more reviews before the next chapter! Bye till then!**


	10. AN

**Author's Note**

**I am really very sorry if you thought this was an update. And I am very, very, very, very...(and so on)sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, but I thought that I should specify a few things. I read my story once and I thought that it looked like Kiara and Nico were in love. It is absolutely not true. It was only a mistake on my part. As Kiara is a daughter of all the big three, Nico is technically her brother. So them being together would be sooo yucky. And I promise I'll update on the 9th. Well, when its the 9th in India atleast!**

**Really sorry for making you wait sooooo much!**

**Dear, blazzer12: thanks for being there with me for the entire course of the story uptil now. I really **

**thought that I should acknowledge you for your support!**

**Dear Alex1292: You think exactly like me! All you suggestions are so perfect for the story that you can be sure that I will include them in the story somehow. Maybe I i'll make a few changes, but the WILL be in the story!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously_

I went to the table and ate the food that Emily had left for me. The food was cold, but it was tasty nevertheless. Then I switched off all the lights and went to sleep, thinking about the secret Kiara could be hiding.

Kiara POV

Throughout the week in all my alone time **- **which wasn't much by the way! There was always one of the boys with me wherever I went and when one of or all the boys weren't with me I was fighting one ...or more monsters - I thought about Jasper.

Ewwwwww! not in that cheesy way. Mind you he already had Alice.

I had seen Jasper somewhere. I was very, very sure of it. But I just couldn't put my finger on where I had seen him. I tried to dismiss it thinking that maybe I had just seen him around. He must have been to New York one time or another.

Bit after some time when I just couldn't forget Jasper, I was sure that my instincts were telling me something. I was sure that I hadn't just seen him somewhere around. I was sure that the time I had seen him was of the utmost importance. But if it had been so important, why couldn't I remember?!

Throughout my life I had been able to trust my memory. It was the one thing that never abandoned me. Wherever I went, I always had my memory even if I had nothing else. I never forgot something! So, this was very troublesome for me. Why did I not remember where I had seen Jasper before?!

Who was this boy and why was he so important?

I was sitting on the couch when I was thinking all this. All the boys sitting around me. Then, everyone started laughing. Apparently, Paul had said something very funny. Not wanting to seem weird, I joined in.

Suddenly, I felt as if someone was staring at me. I turned around to see Sam standing in the doorway. A faraway look in his eyes and a small smile on face. He didn't notice me looking at him and simply turned and walked away.

I turned to Embry when he started to say something. Immediately, when I tried to look him in the eye, he turned away. That is what happened whenever I tried to look Embry, Seth, Collin or Brady in the eye. What was the matter with these boys!

Suddenly, my shoulders tensed. I could sense a monster somewhere nearby.

I turned towards the guys and told them that I was going for a walk and practically sprinted out of the door. I could feel the questioning stares the guys were surely giving me bore into my back. Now I only had to hope that nobody followed me. Fingers crossed!

I dodged a tree branch and ran towards...wherever my instincts told me to run actually. Soon, the trees started to thin out and I was in a clearing of some sort. Right in the middle of the clearing stood a woman. She was very beautiful.

Not Aphrodite or some of her kids beautiful, but beautiful enough. He had black hair and was wearing jeans and a white cotton shirt. Then, he slowly and deliberately turned towards me.

I immediately sucked in a deep breath. His face was exquisitely beautiful with sharp, angled features and high cheek bones. He was unnaturally pale. But, it was his eyes which held my attention. They were a vivid red.

He smiled a sickly sweet smile and started walking, no, floating towards me. "You're the shape shifter's pet aren't you?" he asked me in a voice which was like the tinkling of a thousand bells and extremely annoying.

"Yes, I'm living with them" I told him making my own voice sickly sweet.

He gave me another one of his sugary sweet smiles, obviously thinking that I was in his spell and now he could kill me with one swipe of his hands. Stupid, stupid monster, believed he could kill ME.

I was just about to take out my two swords, ήταν (war) and ειρήνη (peace), when I felt the different auras of the guys. They were slowly and steadily coming closer and closer. They smelled this monster too no doubt.

The monster apparently hadn't sensed them yet as he showed no signs of any kind of hurry. Usually, monsters avoided fights with other monsters. More so when they were outnumbered ten to one.

Suddenly, I felt an ice cold hand trail down my jaw bone. I looked up to see the monster standing in front of me. "So beautiful" he murmured. Then, looking at me he said, "You smell heavenly." "Hopefully, you will taste as good as you smell" and laughed.

Then, he tensed and taking in a deep breath, sniffed the air. "Werewolves" he hissed. "Lets go somewhere else, love." " So that I can enjoy your blood without having to worry about anything." "Do not call me love" I hissed at him. "Oohhh, feisty" he said smirking at me.

I felt myself thrown against a tree trunk. He was immediately in front of me. "That will teach you not to back answer" "You are food after all." he said with a grin.

I slumped against the tree trunk.

If I didn't have to act as if I was a mortal, I would never have slumped against the tree trunk. Actually, if I didn't have to act as if I was mortal, I wouldn't have been in this position at all and the monster would have been long dead.

The monster picked me up and threw me across the clearing. Again he was immediately beside me. "This is a little something for the werewolves." he whispered in my ear. " a gift of a sort". He said and punched me in the gut.

It didn't hurt so much. I was used to much harder punches. Lets just say me and Clarisse were not always best buddies. The monster stood above me and smiled down cruelly down at me lying on the floor of the clearing before his feet.

Suddenly, ten huge wolves burst into the clearing, led by a large black wolf. I could see the hate and anger in all their eyes. I guess they really do love me.

The monster's head whipped up and he turned to face the extra large wolves. I could see fear clearly in his eyes. He took a step, gingerly backwards. All the wolves growled. One of the most dangerous, menacing growls.

Hearing the growl, the monster turned and flew into the trees. All the wolves immediately were at his heels.

I let my mind wander over the entire landscape around me till it sensed the wolves and the monster. I opened my mind's eye and gazed on the scene unfolding right before my eyes.

My body was still in the clearing, but my mind was where the wolves were tearing up the monster. Then, all the guys, except Leah turned back human and to my utter embarrassment, they were completely and utterly naked. I immediately pulled back my mind into my own body.

After a few minutes, all the boys and Leah came back into the clearing. Leah was in her human form this time. They looked at me worriedly.

I realized that I hadn't changed my position and was sitting without any movement whatsoever. I got up. Sam seemed to be at war with himself. Whether he should open his mouth or whether he shouldn't.

"Its okay." I said calmly looking Sam straight in the eye. "Nothing happened did it?" "But it could have!" he exclaimed. "What if we hadn't gotten here in time?" he said obviously worried. "You did get here in time." I told him.

"I can't let something like this ever happen again." he said worriedly. "From now on, one of the guys is going to be with you at all times of the day." "or girl" he added when Leah scowled fiercely at him.

I sighed. How the Hades was I going to keep my secret if there was somebody with me all the time? "Hades" I muttered.

As soon as I 'Hades' the ground rumbled slightly and the shadows lengthened."Shut up" I mumbled under my breath. Everyone stared at me.

After a few minutes of silence, I turned towards Sam and turned on my most powerful glare."You are not having somebody guard me all the time." I said to him. My face was devoid of expression and my voice steely calm.

Sam flinched at my tone and I smirked. "But" he started. "No buts Samuel Uley" I told him firmly. Everyone was staring at us with amusement. Well, I guess it wasn't everyday you saw the Alpha of your pack being screamed at by his younger sister.

I increased the ferocity of my glare and I could hear some of the wolves around me whimper. "Okay, okay!" Sam said after a few seconds of my glaring at him. I immediately burst into a smile.

"But promise me that you won't go into the forest alone." he sighed. I guess I could give that much to him. Even if that would never happen, I guess I could still give him a sense of security. Even if it was false."Okay" I said and his face burst into a huge grin too.

Then he scooped me up in his arms and ran towards the cottage.

**I am proud of myself! This chapter is a lot bigger than any of the other chapters I have written**

**AND... its my birthday tomorrow (10 April)! I expect lots of presents aka reviews and cookies from all my readers. Please review! It will be the best b'day present ever! : ) : ) : **

**: Please... (**_**Insert cute pout)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously_

_Then he scooped me up in his arms and ran towards the cottage._

I hadn't been able to get the vampire out of my mind. Sure, I had seen the Volturi, but I had never seen them very clearly. Their faces were always hidden underneath the hoods of their cloaks.

The vampire I had seen had a striking resemblance to somebody I had seen. but I just couldn't place my finger on who it looked like. It was frustrating.

With a sigh I gave up. It would come to me when I was ready. Hopefully.

Just as I was about to drag myself out of the couch, the door burst open and all the pack strolled inside, with the exception of Collin, Seth and Embry. They must be out on patrol.

Actually, it was more that they stalked inside

Half of them had very angry faces and half of them had very worried faces. Seeing the angry faces of some of the pack members, I stopped myself from asking what was wrong.

What if they burst into wolves? I wouldn't be able to protect myself or they would find out my secret and if I was rescued by one of the pack members again, my family will never let me live it down.

So in all the options, silence was looking very appealing at the moment. "We have to discuss this with the Cullens..." Quil said, trailing off at the end. I could hear murmurs of agreement throughout the pack.

As soon as the word Cullens escaped his mouth, I realized who the vampire had looked like. The Cullens! Well, not like Renesmee, but all the others bore a striking resemblance to the vampire that had attacked me.

The only difference was that they had golden eyes while the vampire had red eyes.

The Cullens were vampires! and... the pack knew this. That's why there were all those suppressed smiles when I said that it seemed as of Jasper had been alive during the World War. It was because he had been alive during the World War.

Jasper. I was so sure I had seen him before. And, not just seen him before, I had known him. Why couldn't I remember how I was connected to him!

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard somebody say something about the Cullens. By now, all the pack were sitting around the kitchen table.

The Cullens were vampires. I was quite sure that by now my eyes had turned as big as saucers and all the color had drained from my face.

I knew that it shouldn't be such a big shock. After all, I had lived with the supernatural my whole life! Hell, I _was_ the supernatural.

But, the Cullens. The kind. lovable, overly sweet and polite Cullens were vampires?

"You look like you've seen a ghost!"Somebody said from beside me. I jumped atleast ten feet in the air. "Maybe I have" I muttered looking up.

"Why did nobody tell me that the Cullens were vampires?" I asked. Looking at each of the pack in turn. All of them were speechless. "H...h...how do you know?" Sam asked me once he got a little control over himself. "I'm not stupid you know" I told him arching my eyebrows.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something else, Collin burst through the door. "The Cullens are at the border." "They want to meet all of you there." he said. He looked very worried, "It is going to happen sooner than we thought."

This seemed to get all of them immediately on their feet. Before I could even blink, they were out of the door. Getting bored, I decided to go to the beach.

I ran to my room and changed into shorts and a tank top and lathering on some sunscreen, started walking towards the beach.

When I reached the beach, I found a very secluded spot where there was nobody to be seen for miles and sat down. Simply looking at the waves lapping on the sea shore

Being near the sea calmed me. I guess it was a Poseidon thing.

Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, there was a deafening roar. All my senses were immediately on the alert. This could only mean one thin. 'Monster!' all my senses were shouting. I immediately got out my two swords and readied myself for a fight.

You must be wondering why I never use my staff. The thing is, even though I love my staff, I have fought with my swords practically my whole life. And, the staff is comparatively new.

Another roar rent the air. It came from the direction of the forest. I whipped around to face the trees, swords at hand.

A hellhound jumped out, followed by another till there were ten of them standing in a semi-circle. How I wished that I had Mrs. O'Leary with me at the moment.

These hellhounds were nothing like my brother's friendly pet hellhound. They had bloodshot red eyes and their razor sharp teeth dripped with saliva. They had an evil air about them.

The first one lunged. Its fangs bared. I dodged and flipping over the length of its body, pierced my sword between its ribs . The hellhound immediately crumbled into golden dust.

Before I could even take as breath, two of the other hellhound attacked. I dodged one and lunged at the other. I managed to give it a rather nasty cut on one of its legs before a third one attacked me. I side- stepped then slipping under its belly, pierced my sword into its belly, turning it into golden dust.

Running towards the remaining hellhounds, I used a stone as my launching pad and launched myself into the air and towards the hellhounds. Then, stretching out my swords on either side of me, I cut off the heads of two of the hellhounds.

Then, finishing off five of the hellhounds, I turned towards the last remaining one. I could see that this one was obviously the most intelligent one amongst all of them. And as good luck hated me, it _had _to be the biggest one of them all. I sighed and repositioned myself so that I was facing it.

We slowly began to circle one another. Neither wanting to attack first. Damn this one was intelligent. Why couldn't it be dumb like all the others? After what seemed like eternity of circling one another, I got bored.

Hey! you can't exactly blame me. Stupid mutt wasn't even attacking. Then, throwing good judgment out of the window I attacked.

The hellhound side-stepped and going a little past it, I turned only to find myself looking at its vicious teeth a hair's breadth away. I quickly dodged successfully avoiding losing my face and the hellhound's yucky smelling breath.

I whirled and jumped up into the air, willing the winds to guide me towards the hellhound. Hanging myself midair, I was just about to deliver the killing blow when the hellhound reared up on its hind legs. Its claws raked across my arm and my abdomen, making my body suddenly burst into pain.

Slightly dizzied by the sudden pain, I lost a little altitude, allowing the hellhound to catch hold of my leg and pulling me down. A searing pain shot through my leg as the hellhound's teeth pierced my skin.

I fell to the ground. But, before the hellhound could finish me off, the wind did my bidding and picking me up, it deposited me some distance away from the hellhound.

The hellhound got a bit confused, but then, saw me lying some way off and pounced towards me. Seeing this ,I positioned both my swords so that the tips were facing the sky. The hellhound lunged and then saw a little too late how I had positioned my swords.

With a yelp, it impaled itself on my swords and crumbled into golden dust. Sitting up, I quickly assessed how much damage there was. There were cuts where the hellhound's claws had hurt me and there was a big wound where it had bit me.

I made a bit of ambrosia and nectar appear. These powers were fun! I washed all my wounds with the nectar, ignoring the pain and watched as the wounds healed. Then, to speed up the healing process, and get some energy, I practically emptied the ambrosia packet into my mouth. Mmmmmm, buttered popcorn.

I watched as my wounds healed then I got up and magically changed the shirt I was wearing. I then flipped the swords into the air, making them disappear and walked towards the cottage as if nothing had happened.

**Hopefully you liked the chapter. I'm sorry, but my next chapter won't be posted till the 21st of April as I am going to Gir, Gujarat (I live in India) on a camping trip with a few friends.**

**I really want to reach 50 reviews, and as I have about 37 followers, that is very easily done. Please review. If you don't like something about the story, want me to make some changes review and tell me. I'm sure I can handle it. Please review ! 50 reviews and you get to read d nxt chapter!**

**\/(REVIEW!)**


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously_

_I watched as my wounds healed then I got up and magically changed the shirt I was wearing. I then flipped the swords into the air, making them disappear and walked towards the cottage as if nothing had happened._

* * *

I sat on the sofa looking at the blank screen of the telly. The Pack wasn't yet back from whatever important thing they had to discuss with the Cullens.

What could be so important anyway that they had to rush out like they did. Maybe Emily would know. I would've asked her but she and Kim had gone shopping to Port Angeles almost the moment that the boys had stepped out of the house.

They had asked me if I wanted to come, but I didn't think that I was exactly too keen on shopping at the moment. And, I didn't exactly think that it was a good thing to go to the mall or going anywhere tiring actually was good for me. All the marks of my fight were gone, but that didn't mean that all the internal healing was over.

Well, maybe it did, but you couldn't be too sure right?!

And so I continued lounging on the sofa.

**SAM'S POV**

Collin burst through the door. "The Cullens are at the border" he said obviously panicked. "They want to meet all of you there." Then, calming down slightly, but worry still evident on his face he said, "It's going to happen sooner than we thought."

This immediately got all of us on our feet and we ran as fast as we could through the door. All of us phased as soon as we hit the tree line and ran as fast as we could towards the border of our territory.

Reaching the border, we saw the Cullens standing at the border. All of their faces were stony calm and grave.

All of us phased, put on some clothes and then proceeded towards the border.

"When?" I asked looking at Carlisle. "In about a week." Carlisle replied. "That soon?" I asked very worried. All of the Cullens nodded their heads.

Why did the Volturi have to come just now. Kiara was here and I had really wanted to spend some time with her. She was back after such a lot of time and I hadn't even talked to her properly all the time she was here. And now, instead of spending time with her, I was going to have to prepare for a war because the Volturi had decided to attack.

Yes, the Volturi had decided to attack. Apparently, they had gotten bored of being the good guys and now just wanted to become powerful. They thought the Cullen family were their biggest problem. So they were coming here to destroy them. Oh, I forgot! They apparently wanted to turn us into their guard dogs.

What fun!

We decided that we would meet in the usual clearing tomorrow night and discuss the plans. The Cullens had already called every one of their vampire friends and those who were ready to fight besides us would be here as soon as possible.

On this note, we ended our meeting and everyone traipsed home gloomily. Us shape shifters to get a bit of rest and the vampires to do...whatever vampires did at night.

**KIARA'S POV**

I sat thinking about how I knew Jasper. It was something that I just hadn't been able to get out of my head.

Maybe he had been a demigod. I thought about it. If he had been a demigod, who's son would he have been?

Obviously not Demeter, Dionysus, Hestia, Aphrodite or even Hephaestus. He could have been a son of Apollo or Hermes, but that didn't seem too likely. He didn't look like Poseidon or Hades effectively removing the possibility of him being their son. He was obviously not the son of Hera and Artemis. If they had had a demigod son, there would have been quite a scandal and I wouldn't have forgotten about it so easily.

So, that left Zeus, Athena or Ares. I had been in all of these cabins. I tried to remember how the cabins had been exactly. There had to be something in one of those cabins that had something to do with Jasper.

So I lay on the sofa thinking hard and trying to find something, anything that would make me remember who Jasper was.

After what seemed like an eternity of trying and not finding anything, I heard the door open and the boys and Leah walk inside.

All of them walked into the lounge. Seth walked towards me and picking me up, dropped me on the carpet. "Hey!" I said scowling at him. He smiled at me, still not looking me in the eyes. I frowned and got up.

"What's wrong with looking me in the eye?" I asked annoyed. "It's not going to kill you, you know?" I took his face in my eyes and forced him to look me in the eye.

As soon as our eyes met, Seth froze. I could see a million emotions flash across his face. Love and protectiveness in the most quantity. I just couldn't look away from his eyes. I felt his arms snake around my waist and pull me closer.

"Seth" I could hear my brother's voice, but it seemed to come from far away. Seth immediately let me go and turned and followed Sam as he went out of the door. It was painful to see him walk away like that, but I steeled my nerves and stopping myself from running after Seth turned around to face everyone.

"What just happened?" I asked looking at Emily and then it hit me. Seth had imprinted on me and I had fallen in love. I let out a string of curses and sat down on the couch. Seth and Sam getting up had left plenty of place for me.

Suddenly, I remembered something. It was Jasper's picture and it was hung somewhere. I tried hard to think of where the picture was. I heard Sam and Seth come in but I didn't even look at them. I had to remember.

And then it dawned on me. I had seen the photo on the wall of the Zeus cabin. Besides the photos of Jason and Thalia. I let out string of curses in Ancient Greek and stalked out of the lounge and running upto my room, slammed the door. I dug down into my bag and found the projector that Leo had built for me. It contained all the memories that I had from camp.

While I was doing this, memories were flooding me. Me and Jasper sparring. Him winning. All the tricks me, Percy, Nico and the Stoll brothers played on poor Clarisse and the other campers.

How had I forgotten Jasper? How could I? He had been one of my closest friends.

"Can I come in?" I heard Emily's voice through the door. "It's not that bad you know" she said. 'Whats not that bad?' I thought. I quickly switched off the projector, stuffed it in my cupboard. Then, walking up to the door, I opened it and motioned for Emily to come inside.

"Its not that bad" she said looking at me. "Being imprinted on is actually very nice".

Gods! I had completely forgotten that Seth had imprinted on me. My stomach fluttered when I thought of him and my lips spread into a smile.

"You've found your soul mate" she continued. "You will be able to trust Seth completely" she said with a dreamy smile. She was obviously thinking about Sam.

"Though the over-protectiveness can get a bit annoying" she said this with a tiny teasing smile on her lips, knowing that everyone outside could hear them. There were a few shouts of 'Hey' but Emily ignored them and continued, "But the rest is great" she said. Then she looked at me and smiled. "Come outside when you're ready" she said and walked out of my bedroom door.

As soon as she left, my thoughts turned back to Jasper. I suddenly remembered why I couldn't remember him. Artemis had told me about this. Whenever a demigod was bitten by a vampire or werewolf and turned into one, everybody forgot about him/her.

This was done to prevent any wars. But, the demigod who turned into a vampire or a werewolf didn't forget and, h could turn back human with a dip in the river Styx.

Had Jasper gone and taken a dip in the river? No! He had decided to leave us and go away. He had decided to disappear. I had started growing angrier and angrier by the second. How dare he leave me alone?

I could feel the wind around me turn into a gale. The ground shook and you could hear the waves as they banged against the rocks even from here. 'Stop before there is a huge natural disaster Kiara!' I commanded myself. I took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

The ground stopped shaking, the wind died down till it was just a gentle breeze and I could feel the sea calming down. Then, taking another deep breath, I walked out of my room into the lounge and sat down besides Seth on the sofa.

**I am so so so so so so so sorry that I didn't update earlier! To make up, I promise that I will poat the next few chapters with a space of only one or two days. I am sooooooooooooo sorry!**

**Anyway, I saw 15 lions and 2 leopards in Gir (leopards are extremely rare to find)! It was so much fun. **

**And I promise that I will update the next chapters very very soon. And believe me when I say that the next chapters are going to be very interesting.**

**Everybody who reviewed: Thank you so much!**

**Izzycat97: Hopefully you haven't gone insane yet, and if you're reading this from some mental asylum, I'm very very sorry and I hope that you make a diabolical plan of escape soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously_

_The ground stopped shaking, the wind died down till it was just a gentle breeze and I could feel the sea calming down. Then, taking another deep breath, I walked out of my room into the lounge and sat down besides Seth on the sofa._

**KIARA POV**

Jasper left. He didn't even bother to say goodbye. He left. The thoughts swirled through my head. I tried to keep my face as devoid of expression as possible. I didn't want to let anybody know how sad I was. How confused. My face was expressionless, but on the inside, I was breaking. Why had he left me?

I leaned into Seth. My head resting on his chest. I needed the warmth.

That was when the doubts started creeping into my head. Everybody I had ever been close to had betrayed me.

Jasper had left. Even when he had promised that he would always be there for me, whatever happened.

Blake had cheated on me with some Aphrodite kid. I had never had the heart to find out which.

Nicholas from Apollo had dumped me for Ariana from Demeter.

Liam had died during that fight with the Hydra.

And Chase had simply been a jerk. Well, he _was_ an Aphrodite kid, so I should have kinda been ready for it. Very few of the Aphrodite boys are actually nice. But, he was a jerk nonetheless.

"Ki... are you okay?" I heard a voice, possibly Emily's say very gently. My eyes snapped up to take in Emily's form crouching over me. I could hear Seth growling, but one look from Sam immediately silenced him.

I realized that without knowing, I had slowly shifted to the other side of the sofa, as far away from Seth as possible. I guessed it was for the better anyway. I didn't need a relationship right now.

Not now, Not ever.

I could feel the tears flow down my face. I could feel the stares of everybody in this room. And I hated it.

Slowly, my sorrow started turning to anger. I could feel the wind become stronger and stronger again. Only when the tears started evaporating from my cheeks did I realize how angry I really was. I calmed down as best as I could(which wasn't much). The hurricane around the house calmed down a till it was just a gentle breeze.

"Dude, look at the weather!" Collin said in awe. Everyone's attention went from me to the window, for which I was thankful.

"I swear it was almost as if there was a hurricane just a few seconds ago." Leah said.

"And now there's nothing. Just a gentle breeze..."Emily murmured confused.

There were murmurs throughout the room. Nobody could believe how fast the weather had changed. Actually, I agree. If I were a mortal, such a drastic change in weather would have made me check myself into a mental institution because I would have been sure that I was mad!

"Oops" I said under my breath. Immediately, all the eyes snapped to me again. I suddenly got very interested in my nails.

After a few minutes of absolute silence when everybody stared at me, I let my eyes roam over the room. Anywhere but the eyes of the people surrounding me. I absentmindedly looked besides me.

My eyes met with Seth's. Those chocolate orbs held so much love, so much compassion that I just couldn't look away. I was mesmerized.

'No!' I told myself fiercely, after a few moments of staring into Seth's eyes. 'Not right now. Now was not the time.'

I wrenched my gaze away.

As soon as I was free of Seth's eyes, I could think coherently again. And as soon as I could think coherently again, I began to think of Jasper.

That boy was definitely in for it. I swear I was going to kill him.

I got up and marched towards the door of the cottage."I'm going for a walk" I said, to no one in particular. "I need to clear my head." Then I banged the door behind me and stalked off towards the Cullen's mansion.

As soon as I was deep inside the woods, I levitated slightly off the ground, so that nobody would be able to pick up my scent and flew at the speed of light towards the mansion.

As soon as I got to the mansion, the door was thrown open to reveal Alice standing in the doorway. "He's in the living room." she said, looking kinda scared. "We didn't tell him". I gave her a small smile before pushing past her and entering the living room.

Jasper turned around, obviously sensing the amount of anger that was emanating from me. His eyes rested on me and he froze.

"Jasper Zeus Whitlock" I thundered, looking him straight in the eye. "How dare you!" By now my staff had already appeared in my hand.

Jasper ran at the speed of wind and crouched behind Carlisle and Esme. I smiled a cruel little smile and he cringed.

I could feel the blade growing on the bottom end of my staff. It was a wicked little blade that could kill anything and everything.

I ran towards Carlisle and Esme, my staff clutched tightly in my hand. Just as I got near them, I jumped in the air and flipped landing behind them, face to face with Jasper.

Before Jasper could even move, I brought the blade on him, slicing open the front of his shirt.

I heard the hiss as the blade sliced through his vampiric skin which had already started mending itself. "You left me, all alone, with Clarisse!" I shouted at him and attacked him again. He dodged and flipped in the air, landing some way off.

The entire Cullen family was watching us in awe. I smirked.

Before I had the chance to move from my place, Jasper uttered a few words and had his sword in his hand.

He charged.

I dodged and took a swipe at his legs. He jumped in the air and landing behind me attacked. I parried.

Then, taking careful aim, I let the blade at the bottom of the staff fly. Jasper dodged just at the nick of time and the blade embedded in the wall behind where he had just been standing a moment ago.

As soon as the first blade shot out, another blade grew on the bottom end of the staff to replace it. Jasper was still stunned by the blade. I took my chance and ran towards him. We locked our weapons in deadly combat.

Suddenly, I jumped into the air. I kicked Jasper's sword away and landed some feet off.

He turned towards me in shock. I smirked and ran towards him, full speed, with my staff clutched tightly in my arm, by my side.

Jasper was rooted to the spot, looking at me with wide eyes. He just couldn't move. He stared at me unable to do anything.

I ran towards him, an evil little smile on my lips. This seemed to make him even more terrified of me.

I ran towards him with full force and just as I was a millimeter away from me, I let my staff disappear, extended my arms and captured Jasper in a bone crushing hug. He hugged me back and we fell on the couch laughing.

After laughing uncontrollably for a few minutes, Jasper got up from the couch and extended his hand to help me up.

I grasped his hand, but instead of pulling myself up, I flipped Jasper over the couch, then, jumping over the couch, I knelled by Jasper and whispered in his ear, "I win!"

"Woah!" I heard Jacob's voice from the other end of the room. Wait!...Jacob?

"How much did you see?" I asked him with a sigh. "Everything" he said, excitement clear in his voice. "I can't wait to tell the guys!" he said looking at me.

"You are not telling them anything" I said quickly turning towards Jacob, a dangerous look on my face. His eyes immediately became wary. "I swear," I said walking towards him. "I swear, if you even mention this by mistake to anyone, I will kill you and make sure your soul is woven into Hades's underwear." I had a frightening glint in my eye an Jacob took a step back, raising his hands in surrender.

He wouldn't be telling anyone anything at the moment. I was sure of it.

Then, I whirled around to face the Cullens. "I guess introductions are in order" I said with a friendly smile.

"I am Kiara Infinity Olympian, daughter of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, one of the leaders of camp, Hero of Olympus, one of the destroyers of Kronos and Gaia and Jasper's younger half-sister."

**Here you go, the next chapter. Hopefully you like it! review and tell me!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Previously_

_"I am Kiara Infinity Olympian, daughter of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, one of the leaders of camp, Hero of Olympus, one of the destroyers of Kronos and Gaia and Jasper's younger half-sister."_

* * *

**Kiara POV**

I was sitting in my room. I had just gotten back from the Cullen residence after a intense discussion, with the family in which that stupid brother of mine, Jasper hadn't helped me a bit.

Jake had promised me that he wasn't going to say anything about this to any person, whether inside or outside the Pack. Well, I _had_ threatened him, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that my secret was safe.

Well, it wasn't really a relevant secret as I wasn't a demigod anymore. Now, I was a goddess. But, that secret I did not intend to tell anyone any time soon. Actually, any time. I didn't think that I was going to disclose this secret at all. Well, whoever said, 'some secrets are better kept under wraps' was right. Some secrets are just too big.

I was slowly and steadily getting homesick, which was silly since technically, this was my home. I fished under my bed for Leo's gift. As soon as I found it, I plopped it down on my bed and switched it on. It started projecting images. All the memories, all the happy times spent at camp.

Memories came flooding back as I watched the images.

Percy standing beside a soaking, Annabeth in front of the lake. Percy was laughing hysterically while Annabeth was practically fuming.

The entire gang laughing at something. I wonder who had taken this photo.

Leo working on some trinket.

Camp.

The Big House.

Dionysus looking bored as usual, looking over the re-building of his cabin after the Titan War

So many memories. So many good times.

My heart ached for Camp. Camp was my true home. There was no competition about that. A few tears slid down my cheek. If I had ever felt truly homesick, it was now.

I switched the projector off and pushed it under my bed once again.

Almost as soon as I had pushed the projector under the bed, there was a soft knock at the door. I padded towards the door of my room and opened it softly. I had locked it behind me when I had come in as I didn't want to be disturbed.

"May I come in?" asked Sam. I opened the door wider and motioned for him to come inside. "What's the matter?" I questioned. "I smelled tears" he said. Looking deep into my eyes as if he was searching for answers. I shrugged. "I was remembering my other home and everybody I left behind." I said nonchalantly. "Not that I don't like it here, I love it here. But, I miss my other home as well." Sam nodded in understanding.

"Food's ready!" came Emily's voice from the kitchen. My stomach grumbled at the mention of food. I hadn't even realized I was hungry up until now.

As usual, there were huge bowls of food on the table. I quickly got a plate and took a little amount of food. I ate as quickly as I could. Everybody watched me with amusement.

"What's the hurry?" Paul asked. I ignored him and continued eating.

As soon as I finished, I rinsed my plate and ran to my room. Then, I made a plate of ambrosia and a goblet of nectar appear. I gobbled down the ambrosia, which tasted like the roast at camp and gulped down the nectar. Then, I made everything disappear and walked out into the living room where all the guys were sitting.

I made my way to where Seth was sitting and sat next to him, leaning into him. Seth started to literally glow with happiness when I did this. He put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

Well, he imprinted on me right? So, this gives me full right.

I let my eyes wander over the cramped room.

Embry and Quil were teasing Paul about something and he was quivering slightly. But nobody paid any attention to this so I didn't give it a second thought.

Suddenly, my phone began to ring. Everybody was looking at me. There was nobody who came to my mind who would _call_ me. I walked outside and answered.

Piper's voice came from the other end. I was about to remind her that mobiles were not a very good idea for demigods when Piper must have sensed my distress. "Don't worry its charmed" she said. "I promised you that I would update you on all the current events, so... here goes" she said and started babbling away excitably about all that had happened at camp. I listened with great interest and hung on to every single word she said. I missed Camp so much!

I was listening to Piper when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a furiously shaking Paul come out of the door.

Piper was telling me about how a dracaena had attacked Rachel and how she had not been able to move due to fright. "Stupid Rachel" I said laughing. "Well, when it comes to all this, she is as dumb as a carrot".

I suddenly got an uneasy feeling and looked towards Paul. He was looking straight at me, furious.

Tartarus! I thought. He must have thought that I was talking about Rachel as in his imprint Rachel.

I took a small step back. Apparently, this set him off as he burst into a wolf and began stalking towards me. Every step he took towards me prompted me to take one step backwards, till at last, I banged into a tree.

Seeing that he had me cornered, A feral snarl escaped Paul's mouth and he charged. From the corner of my eyes I could see the entire Pack looking at me and Paul in fright.

They were all running towards me.

But, I knew for a fact that they wouldn't be able to get here in time. So, I was going to have to save myself.

Just as Paul charged, I jumped up into the air, used Paul's back as a springboard and flipping, landed neatly behind him.

Everyone was looking at me shocked. Sam made Paul phase back and then looked at me with quizzical eyes like the rest of the Pack and the imprints present.

"Instincts?" I said guiltily, but it came out more as question. Jake was smirking at me. I glared at him and then looked at the ground. After five minutes of them staring at me and me staring at the ground, I had had enough. I looked up, met each of the Pack's eyes and then ran towards the house and my room.

As soon as I reached my room, I barricaded myself inside and plopped down on my bed.

* * *

**Hey guys! I am sorry that I took such a long time to update. I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I had gone to visit Rajasthan and then I had a massive writer's block. Hope you can forgive me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Previously_

_As soon as I reached my room, I barricaded myself inside and plopped down on my bed._

* * *

"Beautiful display Kiara!" I muttered to myself. If everybody hadn't been suspicious before, they sure as hell were now!

"Barricading yourself in your room isn't going to help you." I told myself strictly

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

**A few days later...**

I had called Piper and she had used charmspeak on them to make them think that the earlier 'incident' was just a figment of their imagination.

So far, things were going rather smoothly. Well, atleast as smoothly as they can go for a goddess. The number of monsters which had been attacking me had reduced drastically and no major monster had attacked me for a while.

I sat at the table with everybody. All the werewolves were gorging themselves on food with the exception of Leah. She seemed rather uneasy and was continuously fingering the fire shaped red charm on her necklace as she looked down at her empty plate.

Emily tried to offer her some food but she declined and after staring some more at her empty plate, she just stood up and left. the expression on her face as she left confused me. She seemed worried, very worried and...confused, I think.

I had never seen Leah like this. She always seemed very confident and sure of herself. Always looked like she knew what to do.

Even though she usually just kept to herself, she was never afraid to speak he mind. This expression her face had held was very unusual for Leah.

I looked around the table to see if anyone else had noticed her expression.

However, all the werewolves were busy stuffing their faces with food. Jared and Kim were giving each other the lovy-dovy eyes and Seth was staring at me.

I had had a long talk with Seth after Piper had gone back to Camp and we had decided that at the moment, it was probably better to just stay friends. Seth had seemed just a teeny tiny bit sad but had agreed.

Well, atleast that was a load off my mind.

I smiled at Seth and his face immediately broke into a huge grin.

Then, my gaze went to Emily. as soon as I looked at her, she turned towards me. She seemed to have noticed Leah's expression and looking at me, she mouthed 'Leah?'. I shook my head in a 'yes'.

After lunch, everyone went their different ways.

Some of the guys went for patrol while the others were just lounging in front of the television waiting for their turn to patrol.

I decided to go out for a walk. I shouted this out loud but none of them seemed to hear me.

Well, I told them I was going out. Not my fault if they didn't hear me.

I strolled into the woods. As I went deeper and deeper, I suddenly had an uneasy feeling. But, I just dismissed it and kept on walking.

Ahead of me, the trees seemed to thin out. I walked towards the thinning till I came into a meadow.

I gasped.

But, the gasp wasn't because the meadow was unbelievably beautiful. No. Actually, I didn't even notice that the meadow was so beautiful because at the other end of this meadow was Leah. And not just Leah. Leah fighting the minotaur. With what looked to me like a celestial bronze sword.

As soon as the gasp left my mouth both Leah and the minotaur looked at me. Well it was more like a fleeting glance on both their sides, but they looked at me nonetheless.

Even though Leah seemed to have the upper hand right now, she was slowly running out of energy. She had a huge gash on her left arm. It looked quite deep and it wasn't healing so it must have been poisoned.

As soon as I looked at the deep gash, my twin swords appeared in m hand. Leah didn't know I was a goddess. Hell, Leah didn't even know I was a demigod so a staff would have caused to many unnecessary and unanswerable questions.

As soon as the swords were in my hands, I charged into battle. I was in a frenzy, kicking and slashing and dodging blows.

Seeing me run into battle, Leah's eyes grew wide and she faltered a tiny bit. But, she quickly came back to her senses realizing there was a vicious monster in front of her and charged into battle. I gave her a small smile and continued to attack.

Leah was super fast. Cutting and slashing and dodging effortlessly and we seemed to work really well as a team as the minotaur was turned into golden dust in just a few minutes.

As Leah delivered the killing slash, I was panting hard and so was Leah. As soon as the minotaur was dead, I sank into the soft grass, my swords disappearing from my hands. Soon, Leah was lying besides me. Her sword gone from her hands as well.

Both of us popped a piece of ambrosia into our mouths and had a small sip of nectar. I couls see the the gash on Leah's side healing and I didn't feel tired anymore.

"So, are you a demigod to?" we both said together. "Well, I guess that answers the question" Leah said with a smile. "I guess it does" I replied and then we stared long and hard at each other.

"I never thought you would be a demigod" Leah suddenly said turning towards me as we both sat up. "You look much to delicate". "I do not!" I shouted at her feeling angry. She just chuckled and I scowled at her.

"Its good to have a fellow demigod in a house full of dogs and mortals". Suddenly I realized that Leah was one of the wolves and looked at her starting to apologize. "Oh you don't need to apologize" she said with a wave of her hand" "I'm not exactly a part of the pack" I stooped abruptly in my tracks and looked at her, waiting for her to explain. She realized this and said, "Well, I'm a daughter of Ares" she started, "and some of us are born with this gift. This gift to change form at will."

"Like Frank" I said. she nodded. "The only difference is that he's Roman and I'm Greek".

"So, like any form?" I asked her. "You can change into any form?" "Yup" she replied, popping the 'p'.

"How did you become part of the pack?" I asked her, now curious. "Frank has been very good at controlling his powers right from the beginning, so I'm guessing you were too." She nodded her head. "I was very good at controlling my powers right from the start, but I also tend to burst into some animal when I'm very angry. Which animal I burst into usually depends on what my type of anger is." She moved a branch from her way and continued. "Well, that day, when I first phased in front of everybody, I guess my anger was personified a wolf and so I turned into one."

"But then how did you become a part of the pack mind?" I asked her, jumping over a dead log. "Well, whenever I change, I am able to hear the thoughts of all the other shape shifters who are close enough." "Me and Frank discovered this while we were practicing together." "I used to think that we were the only people in the world who could change into animals. But, I guess I was wrong." "Even though the boys are not exactly the same kind of shifter as I am, they are shifters nonetheless and thats why I could listen to their minds as well, I guess."

"If the boys can read your mind, how come they don't know that you're a demigod?" I asked her. "Oh that!" she exclaimed. "Unlike the boys, I can keep a my thoughts to myself." "However, keeping all my thoughts to myself would have caused even more excitement and the attention I had because I simply phased was quite enough, thank you." "So, I kept all my demigod thoughts and memories to myself, but let all the other memories out." "it was hard, but it had to be done". She sighed.

"So were you part of the Titan and Giant wars?" I asked her. She nodded her head in a 'yes' gesture. "How come I didn't see you there?" I said glancing at her. "I was usually with the hunters or in the form of an animal." she answered. I nodded my head.

I hadn't really talked to all the Hunters during the wars. Just Thalia. And I saw very little of the Hunters while fighting as they were on the other side of the city during both the wars and they didn't exactly mingle with any of us.

Either they were in another building, if not another building then another room and if not another room then in a far corner of the room we were in.

"So, who's your godly parent?" Leah asked me. "Poseidon, Zeus and Hades" I replied silently. "All three?" she asked incredulously. I nodded my head. "Thats just sad" she said laughing. "It sure is" I replied.

Then, we fell into silence as the we were nearing the cottage and we didn't want anyone to hear what we were talking about.

* * *

**So Sorry I took such a long time for updating. Its been a busy couple of weeks. I'll try to update faster. I promise.**

**HAPPY INDEPENDANCE DAY! To all the Indians who may be reading this story. **

**Jai Hind! Jai Bharat!**


End file.
